mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Bongfeldt vs. TJ Grant
Jesse Bongfeldt was apparently defending his TKO welterweight title for the first time. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Jesse landed a leg kick and pressed forward and landed a right hand after swinging wildly but straight. Jesse got a trip to guard. Four thirty. Jesse defended an armbar relatively easily. Four fifteen. Grant reversed with a double to side control nicely with four minutes there. Three thirty-five as Jesse stood but Grant got a trip to guard. Jesse landed a trio of left elbows from the bottom. Three fifteen. Jesse landed a right from the bottom. Grant landed a right elbow. Three minutes left. Grant landed a short right elbow. Two thirty-five. Jesse stood eating a knee to the face. Grant had a headlock. He kneed the face. Grant got a good double. Jesse went right to rubber guard. He landed five left elbows from the bottom. Two fifteen as Grant went to north-south, to side control. Jesse regained half-guard, nice. Two minutes. Great fight. Grant landed a short left elbow and another. I haven't stopped typing haha. One thirty-five. I have now. Grant landed a right and a left and another right and Jesse regained rubber guard and worked a kimura. They scrambled beautifully to guard, Grant passed to side control with one fifteen, defended a reverse triangle, back to north-south. Woooow. One minute. Jesse turtled up. Grant turned and went back to butterfly guard. Grant landed a right and a left and a right and another big left and another left and a right. He passed to side control. Thirty. Grant has a mounted triangle there and worked a kimura. Fifteen. He stepped over for an armbar. Grant worked for another reverse triangle himself. Jesse stepped over. The first round ended. Nice skirt on that Paris Hilton lookalike of a ring girl. The second round ended. Jesse pressed forward. Grant kneed the face and landed a body kick. He stuffed a single and pulled guard with a guillotine. Four thirty-five as he reversed on top with a single to the butterflies. Grant passed but Jesse swept beautifully to guard. Four fifteen. Grant worked a high guard there. Four minutes. Grant landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Jesse seems gassed almost. Three thirty-five. Jesse defended an armbar. Grant swept with it to side control. Jesse regained guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Grant defended an armbar and landed a right and a left. He landed a pair of left hammerfists. Grant landed a pair of short left elbows. Two thirty-five. Grant landed a pair of right elbows there. A left elbow. Two fifteen. Jesse landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom, hard ones. Two minutes. Grant landed a big right. Grant passed to side and then to north-south. He landed a right in under. Another three and three more. Jesse swept, Grant had the back with both hooks. One thirty-five remaining. Jesse turned towards guard and got it after a moment on top. One fifteen. Grant landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. One minute. Grant stood to the clinch. Thirty-five. Grant kneed the face and then the body twice. He landed a big knee to the face, stuffed an ankle pick and had the back. Fifteen left as Jesse turned to guard. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Grant landed a left hook. He blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick and checked another. He kneed the face and then the body. Jesse got a single with four thirty-five. He landed two big lefts. He's basically in half-guard. He landed four lefts. Grant regained the butterflies. Four fifteen. Grant swept beautifully to the butterflies. Four minutes. Grant passed to half-guard there. Three thirty-five. Jesse regained the butterflies. He closed the guard. Three fifteen. Jesse definitely seems gassed. Three minutes as Grant landed a big left elbow, another. Grant landed a left elbow and another. Big John noticed as well. Two thirty-five. Grant landed a pair of left hammerfists, a big left and another and a right. Jesse had a tight armbar. Grant tried to slam out. Two fifteen. He tapped after a moment and it was over. Grant shrugged and hugged Jesse.